Doraemon the movie: Suneo's Seven Planet War
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Suneo Honekawa takes center stage instead of Doraemon and Nobita. Suneo's lover, Najimi Ajimu, belonged to Medaka Box.


_The year is 2059. _

_Civilization as we know it had been completely shattered within a year. _

_Ever since the day my friends and I were deployed to live on the Moon in 2048, I knew that someday the Government would turn on us. _

_Ten years later on a Christmas Eve no one will ever forget. Earth was destroyed. _

_Now the big blue sphere is a barren wasteland that only serves as a graveyard for everything that were executed on that night. _

_The attack was ruthless and totally unexpected but the worst part is that it was the government that once controls Earth. They're now known as the Anti Earth Alliance; Extremis. _

_Back in 2050, this group of pathetic souls consisted of sick Communists whose methods in acheiving their goals were considered violent on a genocidal level, even to their fellow Communists. _

_This group were exiled from Earth and banished to live on Pluto for the horrible acts they tried to inflict pull off. However the United Nations did a terrible job at thinking through with this plan since they forgot they were also sending other top-notch criminals to Pluto as well. As such, these slime balls had access to the most twisted and deranged psychos in the Solar system. _

_They slowly took over from planet to planet starting with Neptune back in 2051. By 2055, they had already captured Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Jupiter. It was only after they captured Jupiter, they began to build more of their WMDs that caused so much more pain upon the rest of Humanity. _

_On that day after Bloody Christmas, together with my childhood friends who want to end this war and bring freedom and liberty back to the Solar System, we built a ship and an army. Looking out the window of our secret base right now I can still see some of the remains of Earth flowing throughout the endless depths of space. I have to admit the Earth's dust blended in perfectly with the stars but the fact that beautiful, living creatures used to live on that planet causes my eyes to water. _

_This decade of shit, death and shit-stirrers will end by the hands of I, Suneo Honekawa._

* * *

"Baby, what are you doing up still?" a soft voice called out to Suneo from the north side of his king sized bed.

"Just bumming it out…" Suneo climbed over to his side of the bed and laid beside the other co-owner of the bed. "Extremis just launched a nuclear artillery strike at Mars, they're done for."

"Oh no…isn't that where Shizuka's parents are?"

"Yup." He sighed. "So far Control has reported that the strikes have wiped out at least 55% of the population as well as the actual foundation of the planet."

"Oh my goodness." she then rested her head on his shoulder, trying to hold back his tears. Suneo then used his right hand to stroke the long, silver hair of his spouse. The ribbon she had on her head was almost as red as her trademark crimson eyes that further compliments the beauty of her fair facial features.

"It's okay, just let it out." her ruby colored eyes gleamed with concern. The response she received back with a small sniffle and a small teardrop escaping his squinted eyes.

"Why does this keep happening...?! First my family, then my cousin Tsunekichi, shortly afterward, Nobita's, Gian's parents and even Doraemon, now it looks like Shizuka's turn to lose her folks... fuck this shit!"

"This evil won't stop unless we stop it personally. The UN is too scared to advance so we need to bring the fight to them." the beauty in a red and white colour scheme counselled Suneo while he is staring up at the metal ceiling. "Right now we're sitting ducks as the only planets they haven't attack yet is Venus and the Moon." she added.

"What makes you not think we're next? I mean the Moon is closer than Venus."

"Because they know the Rebel HQ is here on the Moon, so instead of going straight for the heart, they'll go the other vital body parts."

"Anshin'in-san, you and your damn analogies."

Najimi Ajimu, a friendly woman (also a somewhat divine entity) known affectionately by her peers as Anshin'in-san, smiled at the short man. "I see what you're saying, but enough talk about me, I want to hear what's your plan on stopping them."

Suneo then began to explain his plan as Najimi listened, and by the time Suneo had finished, she couldn't believe what her fiancé was saying. It was pretty much a suicide mission but she had to admit the plan was capable of putting an end to this.

* * *

The next morning, Suneo and Najimi entered the cookhouse of the Black Hole space-station and saw their good friend Shizuka crying her heart out into her boyfriend Nobita's chest. This tore Suneo's heart apart, Najimi tapped the tense shoulder of her beloved, prompting him to get it off his chest before any further pain.

"I'm sorry." Suneo spoke out to get everyone's attention.

"It's not your faul-."

"BUT WE NEED TO ACT NOW!'' Nobita interrupted Shizuka who is choking on her tears, his voice full of rage, ''That's it, no more civilian casualties! Let's end this like you said we would last year!"

"Nobita's right bro, got a plan?" the big and burly Gian walked in with his tray of five large bowls of Katsudon, his breakfast. "Because you know it's only a matter of time before they destroy us."

The five then all glanced out the huge window and looked at the direction where Gian was pointing at; the Moon is glowing brightly with incoming and out coming traffic surround the busy space rock. Gian's intended target however, is light years beyond the Moon.

"They aren't going to destroy anything." Suneo hissed. "The only thing getting destroyed is their flagship and Stardust."

"The military space-station, Stardust?" Gian, Nobita and Shizuka all gasped in unison.

"Hold up, man…" Nobita released Shizuka from his embrace and stood up next to his best friend. "You know that Stardust is one of **our** space stations right? Keep in mind that's also where you stationed Dekisugi and the others."

Suneo remained silent, with only his trademark cold stare as a reaction.

Nobita, who would usually be scared, actually mirrored the same image back. The two other friends noticed and became concerned that an altercation might occur at any given second.

"Don't look at me like that." Suneo snapped. "Trust me, I know what the hell I'm doing!"

"No you don't…" Nobita retorts while turning his back. "First off, you're talking about destroying a space station that belongs to **us**, and then you're talking about destroying their flagship at the same time? You're mad!"

"Actually Nobita, Suneo told me the plan last night... it sounds legit but he didn't mention exactly how to use Stardust though..." Najimi explained before the walkie-talkie strapped to Suneo's waist went off all of a sudden.

"Suneo, come in Suneo!"

"Go ahead, Yasuo." Suneo answered.

"Bad news man, I'm here in Lunar Base 51 and we just picked up on radar some ballistic missiles heading towards us!"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL BLOODY FUCK?!" Suneo exclaimed in a fearful shock, followed by the other four around him. "Is our Anti-Air system responding?"

"That's a negative, they somehow jammed our system so they won't respond at all." Yasuo spoke as if a cold sweat dripped from his forehead. "However, they shot these missiles from Pluto so it's estimated that they will take at least 2400 hours to reach us."

"Hmm…that should give me just enough time. Thanks for the intel, man."

"Huh, I don't like that tone of your voice." Yasuo joked. "But seriously sounds like you've got a plan. Good luck man and show em' what you got!"

Suneo strapped the walkie-talkie back onto his belt and gripped the handle of his sword.

Najimi noticed the tone of Suneo's voice during the part where he had a plan which scared her more than he already did the night before. Whenever he had that tone, it meant he had a crazy and off the wall idea. It was bad enough the plan he already had was practically suicide.

"I'll be warming up in the Danger Room before heading to that base, alone." Suneo spoke as he walked out of the room. Nobita and Gian looked at each other before shaking heads as Shizuka looked at a very pale Najimi who looked like she was ready to break down.

* * *

Suneo walked into a huge, virtually empty room. The dark walls, floor and ceiling is illuminated with green lines that made the room look like a digital cube. In the center of the room is the controls where Suneo found himself typing in some functions. The computers began to bring clockwork noises to the silent room and in a instant, Suneo became occupied with humanoid Training Robots.

"Let's do this…" Suneo grinned as he unsheathed his sword, a Legendary Sword Denkomaru (built-in with a sensor that will detect any incoming attacks. It will automatically 'deflect' or block the attacks, nullifying it completely) with the safety limiters completely removed, hence making the sword just as sharp, or even sharper than a real one.

A Training Robot took the offensive first and charged towards Suneo, true to its programming. The rebel did a quick cartwheel as the robot attempted to tackle him. Now the enemy went past Suneo making it extremely easy for Suneo to decapitate it.

Suneo shook his head in disapproval as he watched the robot explode, a slight yawn escaped his mouth before a robotic claw gripped itself to his throat and began to choke him. This bot was at least ten feet away from Suneo as he continued to apply pressure. Even though the short man was losing oxygen, he couldn't help but grin at the fact he knew that he is about to ruin this robot's short life.

Suneo reached into his holster and pulled out his silver colored Shock Gun and shot one single beam and instantly blew the machine's computerized brains out, its arm was still latched onto Suneo's neck while two new bots arrived on the battlefield.

"Just what I need – a handicap against me." Suneo grinned, he pocketed his gun and placed both hands back onto Denkomaru, then ran up towards the two bots and once he got within a five feet distance he dived down and slid on his knees. Once he was under the first robot, he shot back up and brought the sword up vertically and instantly slashed the robot in half. Suneo got back onto his feet and tossed his sword at the other robot. To his disbelief and shock, the robot caught the sword now left Suneo defenseless.

"Oh Yeah?"

Suneo took out his Shock Gun again and emptied its batteries. The robot used the red blade to deflect all of the ray gun's laser beams. Suneo gulped but held his composure as he suddenly pulled out a spherical object from his vest.

"Let's see if these new prototype weapons that Doraemon left for us are worth a shit."

Suneo tossed the new weapon onto the field.

The ball the size of an apple cracked from the impact.

A sudden, huge cloud of smoke bursts out from the cracked sphere, causing the robot to stop its advance. Once engulfed by the smoke, the robot used its sensors to find Suneo, who seemed to have disappeared during the distraction. The robot scanned the area and finally locked on its target, which happens to be in the center of the room. This robot then charged towards the center and decapitated its target with one swift horizontal hand knife. The 'head' rolled across the floor and the robot dropped his guard since his target is 'dead'.

Just as the robot turned its back, it saw Suneo standing there wagging his index finger and grinning.

The headless body in the center of the room then exploded and obliterated the robot instantly.

"Looks like the Dummy Grenade was a success." Suneo looked at the bits and pieces from the grenade and the last robot.

Suneo picked up his sword and used the blade to carefully cut off the robot claw that was STILL clamped to his neck.

After popping the arm off, he turned off the battle simulation and headed towards the showers to get cleaned off and ready for his last mission.

* * *

Inside the showers, cold water rained down onto a Suneo engulfed in deep thought.

He knew that in less than twenty hours that those Communist terrorists was going to destroy Venus and the Moon simultaneously to win the war. But if his plan works, then not only would he survive but he would also be able to destroy the heart of the evil and end all the killings.

His thoughts were shattered as he felt the tips of a woman's fingers creep across his back. He looked back at her and saw the look she was giving him.

"Don't do this to me, Najimi." Suneo slowly closed his eyes and he grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed it against his washcloth.

"Do what?" Najimi acted like she had NO idea what he was talking about, she taps him on the shoulder next to make him look back and she did it again with a soft giggle.

"Damn it!" he yelled and tried to hold back his laughter. "Don't give me those eyes!"

She then turned him around and gave him her signature puppy dog eyes. To make matters worse, she then stuck out her bottom lip and began to whimper like a puppy. "You really know how to put on a show, huh?"

"Honey, I can really give you a show if you want." she cooed and winked seductively.

They just looked into each other and felt their bodies being drawn closer to each other. Just as their lips were going to lock, a huge explosion echoed through the battleship causing the two lovers to break apart.

"What was that?" Najimi hopped out the shower and grabbed a nearby towel to cover her nude body.

"No damn clue…" Suneo is right behind his wife. "Only one way to find out."

A pouting Najimi tossed Suneo his weapon of choice while she grabbed her clothes from the racks.

* * *

In the Engine Room, a huge group of men dressed in red helmets, red body armor and wielding Plasma Rifles had Nobita and Shizuka surrounded. Just as Suneo arrived to where he heard the explosion, he saw Shizuka get hit by one of the soldiers with the rifle, blood escaped her mouth as her head recoiled back and she smacked the metal floor. Meanwhile Nobita is being held back by a group of soldiers as he watched his goddess fall down.

A fully enraged Suneo then lets out a battle cry as he ran towards the sea of red and began to slice and dice. After already cutting down half the group in blind rage, he then noticed there was only four left. Three of them were still holding Nobita and the other one who is toying around with Shizuka.

''Suneo, go after Nobita and I'll handle Shizuka!"

Gian had finally arrived on scene as he instructed in a booming voice.

''Okay fatass!'' Suneo replied before making a dash for his bespectacled friend, Gian pulled out his Air Cannon and aimed towards the one soldier that was currently sitting on Shizuka with his fists ready to strike. This was the perfect opportunity for Gian to blast him without even being detected.

On the opposite end, the soldiers holding down Nobita noticed a running Suneo and Gian aiming at them, they instantly dropped the nerdy man to engage in battle with Suneo instead.

"Sergeant, look out!" one of the soldiers yelled across the room.

The Sergeant, better known as the soldier who knocked Shizuka down to the ground then turned and saw Gian aiming at him with a shiny metal cylinder slid onto his hand. It was too late for him as a compressed air blast from the modified Air Cannon pierced his armor and went straight through his heart.

"_Limpeh_ can shoot better than Nobita." Gian spat while he relaxed his right arm as the sergeant collapses next to Shizuka, he then ran over frantically to check on the condition of his friend. The impact of that rifle definitely did a number of Shizuka's face as it looked like her jaw was dislocated. Gian then pulled out his smartphone and dialed a special code which activated the Med-bot. A timer which read five minutes then showed up on her phone indicating that a medical robot would be up and running and heading towards their location in five minutes.

"Help is on the way, _relax ah_ Shizuka." Gian clasped both his hands onto Shizuka's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Back to the other side, Suneo is actually being overpowered by the three men. They had placed their rifles down on the ground and decided to fight without weapons against Suneo. Respectable in a sense but it was three on one. Every time Suneo blocked an attack from one, the other would come up and hit him in areas he isn't defending.

"...to think that headquarters told us this guy is supposed to be one of the stronger fighters in all of the Solar System." one of the soldiers commented as he threw a right hook towards Suneo.

The rebel then ducked and caused the taunting soldier to hit one of his allies in the face.

"Ouch!" the soldier screamed. "Watch where you're punching, Tatsuya!"

"Maybe if you had better dodging skills, you wouldn't have been hit, Accelerator." the soldier, whose name tag is written as 'Tatsuya S.' retorted in a straight face. Accelerator responded by delivering a roundhouse kick at Tatsuya and knocking him into some oil canisters. The last soldier just saw his two partners fighting and shook his head. This soldier, with just 'Kazuto K.' on his name tag, seems to be the second in command of the group, as represented with a silver helmet.

The leader Gian killed, Sergeant 'Issei H.', had a golden helmet.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" he yelled. "We're supposed to kill these guys not-" His sentence was cut short as he looked down and saw the red energy blade of Denkomaru going directly through his body. Nobita then used his foot to kick Kazuto off the blade.

"I'm impressed you are still alive, Nobita." Suneo commented. Tatsuya finally got up from the pile of oil canisters and pulled out a Plasma Grenade. Meanwhile Accelerator decided he had gotten his revenge and now it was time to focus back on the main objective: Suneo Honekawa. He charged towards, and got directly in front of him just as Tatsuya threw the Plasma Grenade.

Plasma Grenades can stick onto objects.

The Grenade hit Accelerator right on the back of the head.

"...fuck that loli and her shitty part time recomenda-" Accelerator cursed as he knew what about to happen.

Suneo saw the Grenade and ducked away from Accelerator as the Grenade exploded and blew the soldier into pieces.

"Oh." Tatsuya stared blankly as he noticed he was now alone.

Nobita, Gian and Suneo then started to walk intimidatingly towards him and cornered the intruder. Gian slammed the barrel of the Air Cannon on Tatsuya's cheek.

"Before fatass over here blast off your pretty face, we got some questions we need answers to, bub." Suneo cracked his knuckles. "First off, how did Extremis know about our whereabouts?"

"Someone a part of your team is a spy… who is it? You know better." Tatsuya remained emotionless.

"I don't know any better because I know that's a lie. NOW TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!" Suneo then punched Tatsuya in the stomach.

"Here it is then...!" Tatsuya grunted as he coughed some blood. "...your cousin, Tsunekichi Honekawa, is the Head of R&amp;D for Extremis. He gives our command center all of your information and all of the coordinates for us to bomb all planets, bases and asteroids under UN jurisdiction."

Suneo closed his eyes and let it all sink in.

Everything that just was said added up so perfectly.

Mars, Doraemon, Cousin Tsunekichi.

Suneo's squinted eyes then shot open, full of cold, unrelenting anger and he then signaled for Gian to execute Tatsuya. Without any hesitation, Gian pulled the trigger as Tatsuya closed his eyes calmly as he head exploded on the spot.

* * *

A couple of hours later, on the deck, Nobita and Suneo are leaning across the railing as they looked out the window at the infinite stars. Nobita looked at Suneo and knew that his friend is in a serious emotional stress. Nobita decided to break the silence.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nobita asked while tucking up his glasses.

"The same damn thing I said this morning." Suneo then stood up straight and looked into Nobita's face. "I'm going to that battleship and I'm going to end this war!"

Before Nobita could object, Suneo had disappeared from the observation deck. Nobita then closed his eyes and prayed that Suneo doesn't do anything reckless to harm himself and others. Najimi then enters the room and searched for Suneo.

"He was just here, right?"

"Yeah, he just left." Nobita sucked his teeth. "Anshin'in-san, how on earth can you deal with his stubborn ass?"

"…years of tending to his every whim, I suppose?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Suneo is in the Hangar looking up at his 18M tall robot, then he looked at his katana and smiled.

This was probably going to be the last time he'd be outside of his Mobile Suit.

"So you aren't even gonna say goodbye?"

Najimi busted into the Hangar and saw Suneo standing in front of his cousin's giant robot. She tried to be tough and holds back her tears. "You know I was never good at farewells." Suneo spoke with his head tilted in her direction.

"...you told me last night that you might die today."

"Keyword is might. I'm feelin' pretty good about coming back alive." he lied.

"Then we can finally have a family like I've been wanting to do." the second part was true though.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just I didn't want to have any children born in this kind of world. It's terrible, no one deserves this…" Najimi suddenly lunged forward and gave Suneo a tight, loving and emotional hug. Najimi felt some tears hit her shoulder and she already knew her waterworks were streaming down her face. Suneo reached up and kissed the taller woman, on the cheeks to wipe off the tears, and eventually working his way to the lips very gently.

"I love you." his rough voice echoed through the Hangar.

"I love you too, Suneo." Najimi sobs as she watched him board his MS.

* * *

Aboard military space-station Stardust, Haruo took another hit from his blunt cigarette and began to cough on it as the smoke started to get to the chubby man. Kenji Ouga laughed as he snatched it from him and took a hit himself. "You smoke like a pussy, piggy boy." he laughed as he blew a couple of white O's.

"Uh, excuse me…" Seina Midorikawa, wearing her blue military uniform as Stardust's admin clerk, snatches the blunt and stepped on it ''...but you guys know we can't smoke inside here.''

"HEY!" both men shouted.

"You owe me some money for that, bitch!" Kenji adds.

"Whatever…" Seina rolled her eyes. "I'm doing you guys a favor because you know if Captain Dekisugi sees you guys doing this, he'll send you both back to the Moon!"

"Bah, then let him send us back then! I wanna go back…" Haruo lumped back as he moaned. "I hate it here, plus we're all close to them Communist assholes. I'm surprised they don't ever launch a surprise attack on us or some shit!"

"Then, why did you become a soldier for **them** then, Haruo? You are not even combat fit."

"Since I dropped out of high school, **they** drafted me. Maybe they are desperate for people to hold their guns or something." Haruo explained awkwardly.

"How about you Seina? You was the valedictorian of our class."

"I'm here for the honor of my father who died last year trying to save the Earth from its untimely destruction." Seina's tone is even stricter than earlier.

"That's good, you're here for revenge, I guess… but you're afraid of cockroaches, how the fuck do you expect to defend the Moon from these ruthless bastards?"

"Shut up Kenji…" Seina hissed. "Don't push me."

"Oh I'm so afraid!" the blond and tanned delinquent taunts back. "Bitch ass-"

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS AND PERSONNEL! PREPARE FOR A MANDATORY EVACUATION! I REPEAT, PREPARE FOR A MANDATORY EVACUATION!" Captain Dekisugi yelled over the PA system.

"What the hell?" Haruo got up and looked out the window and immediately realized why they need to escape.

"What's going on, Haruo?" Seina latched onto his right arm.

"Man, looks like Extremis is heading this way with their major battleship that could easily overpower all of us."

"Son of a bitch!" Kenji banged the wall with his left arm. "We gotta hurry and get to Escape Pods, now! Before we all DIE!"

The trio left the bunk in much haste and began to run towards the Escape Pods.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the space station Stardust, using the wormhole technology based off the Anywhere Door, Suneo was easily able to arrive within minutes. Looking across the battlefield he saw the dreaded battleship: Apocalypse 58, traveling towards the space station.

Suneo let out a sigh of relief as he saw Escape Pods launching, looks like Dekisugi managed to evacuate everyone.

Suneo then saw a blur of red light dash towards him before stopping about one-hundred feet away from him. From the cockpit a small screen appeared on the upper left side of his windshield to reveal the one person he really didn't want to see or believe was committing these acts.

"Are you surprised to see me?" the pilot of the red MS laughed.

"You son of a bitch, how could you betray your home planet like this? How could you do this to me?! Big bro Tsunekichi!" Suneo screamed. "Thanks to you, so many innocent people have suffered! My parents, Doraemon, Nobita, Gian and now Shizuka!"

"...All I am doing here is being on the winning side of the game, like soccer bets, and besides, they're going to make this galaxy a better place, trust me."

"How?" Suneo arched his eyebrow. "By killing you eventually? You're just a puppet to them."

"A puppet? No I'm way more to them than that. I'm their savior without me, the UN would have won this war. I mean, you seriously think that those China based Communists had the ability to give pin-point locations for the UN artilleries? Or had the ability to block missile coordinates? You fool! You should have known the only way for **MY** Anti-Air system to be jammed is by an inside force. But you are too occupied playing hero to notice your own family doing shit right under your nose!"

"Fuck you, Tsunekichi." Suneo spat. "You're going to pay for EVERYTHING you've done now!"

Suneo then slammed on the thrusters and charged towards his older cousin's red MS.

When the two machines collided both of their beam swords, both tried to overpower the other. The tides slowly started to changed as Tsunekichi pulled out an additional beam sword.

"Nice!" Tsunekichi called out in excitement. "So you managed to pimp up my Black Panther Zaku. No matter, it's no longer a match for my Red Razor GM!"

Tsunekichi then shot out a Space Proximity Mine from the MS waist and blew off the right hand of Suneo's Zaku.

The Red Razor GM next pushed Suneo off and delivered a roundhouse kick, sending the Zaku flying backwards directly into some space rubble.

"That was a cheap shot…!" Suneo shouted, he then pressed a couple of buttons that activated his missile system.

The black Zaku then shot ten Homing Missiles at the GM from its chest.

Tsunekichi saw the missiles and knew he couldn't dodge them all due to the GM's inferior agility.

While his cousin tried dodging the missiles, Suneo charged forward and attempted to slash Tsunekichi's GM in two pieces.

However, once again his one sword clashed with Tsunekichi's two swords.

Now Suneo grinned as he saw Tsunekichi only dodged nine of the missiles.

Finally the last missile came from behind and blasted the Red Razor on its boosters, allowing Suneo to be able to now strike some blows from the front. The Zaku then did a fury of diagonal punches that caused major damage to the front of the Red Razor.

"Bastard…" Tsunekichi boomed. "Take this!" Tsunekichi then activated the twin Laser Cannons mounted on his shoulders, they instantly pierced through Suneo's Zaku and caused the systems to temporarily shut down. The red GM then brought its two beam swords and made them penetrate right through the pelvis area where the fuel tanks were. As one of the fuel tanks exploded a small cry that wasn't made by Suneo was heard.

"Ahh, crap baskets... you're still dating the Not Equal?!" Tsunekichi asked in a mixed tone of being worried about the younger cousin he was about to kill a few seconds back.

* * *

Not Equals are technically humans, but the number of superhuman abilities they possess makes them, in literative terms, a badass character trying terribly hard not to be a overpowered Gary Stu. In the case of Najimi Ajimu, having a total of 12,858,051,967,633,865 powers with 4,925,916,526,110,643 of them derived from negative emotions, and another 7,932,135,441,523,222 of which are too overpowered to require constant training to master, is one such Mary Sue.

In other words, Suneo Honekawa's bride, Najimi Ajimu, is the answer to Nobita's Doraemon.

Tsunekichi only got rid of Doraemon first, only because himself, as well as Extremis as a whole, **never dared a direct confrontation with such a goddess**.

* * *

Najimi, who seemed to be able to breathe in vacuum, entered the cockpit of the Black Panther Zaku to see her man gritting his teeth while he tried to activate his force field.

"Damn my systems are really fucked up!" he slammed his fists down onto the panel as he saw Najimi from the corner his eye. This caused him to do a double take. "What the hell are you doing here? What, you trying to show off that you can breathe in space?!"

Suneo once immediately thought about using the wormhole to escape but since Tsunekichi hit the fuel tank, that would only cause the fuel cells to explode and destroy Najimi and himself-

Scratch that, Najimi, the immortal Not-Equal would probably survive. But would then proceed to destroy all of existence in all the grief he will make.

"Suneo, ever since we first met each other so many years ago, you always told me that together, you and I are going to change each other. Now I know back in the day I was naïve, still recovering from my 'this world is a manga' delusion, and I didn't know what the hell you meant back then. But now this is the day, right?"

Suneo smiled and her gave a peck on the lips through his helmet. "Yes it is." He slammed his fist on the one button that he knew would work regardless of the system being online or offline. A huge chute appeared above Najimi and then came down on her trapping her inside of a capsule.

"You cannot break out of that thing…" Suneo blinked as a lone tear drop. "I had that thing built by Hanten and Kumagawa, the two men you loved and wanted you to keep living for us, if I am a writer, I would name that thing, the 'Fuck Convenient Plot Device' cage.''

Meanwhile some more red Mobile Suits entered the battlefield and stood in front of the Black Panther Zaku. Suneo looked outside the cockpit windshield and just shook his head as he looked at about nineteen mobiles suits in front of him including the Red Razor GM.

''...I love you, Najimi Honekawa Ajimu... and I will never allow someone as overpowered as you fighting my battles anymore. I am not a greedy Nobita, you are not a giving Doraemon, that's why I never asked you for anything else... other than love. Goodbye, Najimi." Suneo then pressed another button which launched the pod, with Najimi trying every single superpower to break her cage to no avail.

Tsunekichi spotted the pod and launched some missiles at it; to try his luck in destroying an overwhelming threat of a Not Equal.

Suddenly The Black Panther Zaku's back-up generator turned on which sent out some flares to distract the missiles and made them miss Najimi, who by then is hopelessly howling to Suneo, continuing to hammer the cage as she saw her beloved getting into a stand off with the communist MS fleet.

"Come on, cousin." Tsunekichi grinned. "If you surrender now, we'll go easy on you."

"Don't worry about me." Suneo said with a delighted look on his face, as he smiled some blood seeped through his teeth. "This right here is the final saga of the Seven Planet Wars."

Suneo placed his hands on the controls and made the black Zaku unsheathe its green beam sword. Meanwhile Tsunekichi cackled wildly at Suneo's attempt to fight him and his squad with a damaged Mobile Suit. Without his laser cannons online and the fact that his guidance system was still down pretty much meant Suneo could only do one thing. Without any second thoughts Suneo put the thrusters into full gear and dashed towards the fleet. As he got in range, all his systems began to go haywire as he let out a haunting laugh. By this time Najimi was far enough from the battlefield to only see flashing lights.

However she knew once she heard his laugh, saw a huge flash, followed by a loud blast that the war was over.

* * *

_Once I saw the bright light shining from the distance followed by the loud explosion that my other half was gone. _

_However while I was crying I smiled at the same time because he died for a cause. His plan worked out the way it was supposed to. _

_He wanted to open a wormhole big enough to send himself and Stardust and then self-destruct his Mobile Suit next to the Stardust asteroid, propelling it fast enough to collide with Extremis' flagship. _

_Suneo knew by doing this would destroy the organization that threatened the Solar system. _

_Suneo used his brain and figured that the main people responsible for starting the war would be on that ship to reap the rewards once the missiles destroyed both the Moon and Venus. _

_I've got a while to think about it before I arrive back on the Moon._

_I know he didn't have enough power in his thrusters to open the wormhole. Plus if he pushed it, the fuel cells could rupture, and he would die. Then the Solar system would suffer, but he knew he had to try._

_But I couldn't risk it._

_So I teleported into his Zaku, and did the best I could to repair the damage._

_So when Suneo sent me away in this lousy cage that, to my horror and surprise, managed to contain me, I wanted to cry, as I didn't do enough despite having so much power. But he knows that I did enough like he always did. He already knows that I bought some time and I could make it out alive, and that is enough for him._

_But not for me._

_It never is._

_I curse Hanten Shiranui and Misogi Kumagawa with all my might as my smile only lasted for a flash; the instant where the wormhole opened and closed._

_I am never an omnipotent being without restraint._

_I am just a delusional woman who loves her husband more than any superpowers or fantastic gadgets from the future._

* * *

**cast**

**Suneo Honekawa - Tomokazu Seki  
**

**Najimi Ajimu - Nana Mizuki**

**...**

**Nobita Nobi - Natsuki Hanae**

**Takeshi ''Gian'' Goda - Toshihiko Seki**

**Shizuka Minamoto - Sora Amamiya**

**Yasuo/Haruo - Satomi Arai**

**Seina Midorikawa - Yui Horie**

**Kenji Ouga - Shun Takagi**

**Cpt. Hidetoshi Dekisugi - Mamoru Miyano**

**...**

**Accelerator - Nobuhiko Okamoto**

**Tatsuya Shiba - Yuichi Nakamura**

**Kazuto ''Kirito'' Kirigaya - Yoshitsugu Matsuoka**

**Issei Hyoudou - Yuuki Kaji**

**...**

**Tsunekichi Honekawa - Hiroshi Kamiya**

**...**

**Closing Credits theme "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku"**

**Performed by: amazarashi**

**...**

**Insert Song ''Albino''**

**Performed by: Mitsuki Nakae feat Nana Mizuki**

**Animation, SFX and Graphics done completely by** **Doraemon via the Animaker gadget  
**


End file.
